The Food and Drug Administration's (FDA) Center for Tobacco Products has established multiple research priorities on communication science to better inform tobacco product regulation consistent with the Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act (TCA). We propose a Tobacco Center of Regulatory Science (TCORS), known as the Center for Regulatory Research on Tobacco Communication (CRRTC), to conduct research relevant to FDA and this Act. The CRRTC will be led by the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) in close partnership with the Wake Forest School of Medicine (WFSM). The CRRTC will focus on research to assist the FDA in developing and disseminating risk messages about tobacco products consistent with FDA's regulatory authority and responsibility to protect public health. Communicating about tobacco products is one of seven overarching FDA Center for Tobacco Products (CTP) research priority areas. The TCA requires, by April 2013, that the Secretary of Health arid Human Services and the FDA Center for Tobacco Products publicly list the harmful constituents in cigarettes and